Cling to You
by Paladin-Defender
Summary: "you don't know what you do to me, do you?" He said, moving his face closer to Herry's. Herry shook his head in a negative manor...HerryxArchie


Hey love…

Is that the name you're meant to have?

For me to call…

He was sarcastic and witty, and in love with Atlanta. Herry starred off in the distance, he wondered how it came down to this? How did his heart suddenly fall so bad, for him, for Archie the purple headed man?

Herry sighed.

Herry's eyes locked on the full moon outside, the stars twinkled above him, like they wanted to share some great secret. Maybe they did, just a secret he couldn't hear. The clock struck 10:00 pm, and on cue like every other night, his stomach growled hungrily.

He rubbed his stomach and got up "hungry" he said as he walked out of his room and down the hall.

Look Love…

They've given up believing'

They've turned aside our stories, of the gentle fall…

He passed the living room, and looked inside there was Archie and Atlanta making out on the couch, he turned his head, and he could feel the burning behind his eyes no he wouldn't let them fall not this time, not when he isn't in the confines of his room.

He continued into the kitchen, he turned on the light, and searched the fridge for something to eat and something to wash it all down his throat.

After a while Herry decided to make a super sized club sandwich.

But don't you believe them?

Don't you drink their poison too?

These are the scars that words have carved on me…

He sat there eating away at his sandwich, he watched as the hallway light went off as Archie and Atlanta went upstairs, to bed. A few minutes later he heard the water running through the pipes, someone was having a shower, and it was either Atlanta or Archie.

With the thought of Archie in the shower, his face began to heat, along with the room.

Hey love…

That's the name we've long held back

From the core of truth…

He soon finished and went up stairs to do some reading and perhaps thinking or wishing that one man could love him just as his heart loved Him.

He walked passed Archie's open door and looked in, what he saw he wasn't planning on seeing. Archie's bathroom door was open and he could see him, flat blank out naked.

Herry's face reddened as he realised what Archie was doing.

So don't turn away now

I am turning in revolution

These are the scars that silence carved on me…

He was stroking himself.

He knew he should look away but he couldn't. He watched as Archie's breathing became heavy, he watched Archie's lidded glazed over eyes turn to the ground.

He listened as Archie said "yes" and continued to move at a slow yet erotic pass. This was just turning him on. He could feel it the coil of warmth in his navel.

He looked away for a moment. He shouldn't be watching this he thought as he shook his head, but he couldn't help it.

He turned his head, and his heart stopped for a millisecond. Archie's eyes were now on him and his stroking had stopped.

This is the same place

No not the same place

This is the same place, love…

No, not the same place we've been before…

Herry was now beet red. His face could have lit the whole night sky it was just that dark. Suddenly he snapped out of it, "I'm sorry" he said suddenly and bolted down the hall to his room. He shut the door and leaned against it, his breathing was erratic, he slowly slid to the ground.

"Oh god he saw me watching, now he's gonna think I'm a pervert" he whispered as he pulled his knees up and placed his forehead on them, his arms resting beside him, he shut his eyes for a moment before there came a knock on the door.

Herry's head shot up.

"who is it?" he said getting up and turning towards the door.

Hey love!

I am a constant Satellite

Of your blazing sun

"Archie" came his voice. Herry slowly reached for the door, he didn't want to open the door, not after he was just caught looking. Even so he opened the door, and he nearly had a nose bleed right then and there.

Before him stood Archie in nothing but a towel. His hair wet, and the drop lets rolling down every curve of his body. His muscles ripped under his skin as he stepped forward.

Herry took a step back.

"Can I help you" Herry said, staring into Archie's eyes.

"yes you can" Archie said, removing the towel, and stepped forward, he now stood before Herry stark naked. He reached for Herry's hand, his eyes still locked on to his. "you can finish what you started" He said placing Herry's hand on his lower region. Herry looked confused, 'what he started?' he didn't start this, he started nothing.

My love…

I obey your law of gravity

This is the fate you carved on me

"finish what I started? But I didn't start anything" he said a huge blush adorning his cheeks and the ridge of his nose. Archie chuckled and shut the door as he pushed Herry back slowly his hand still on the region between his legs and their eyes were still connected.

"you don't know what you do to me, do you?" He said, moving his face closer to Herry's. Herry shook his head in a negative manor. He had a guess, and it filled him up with joy.

"you make me hot all over" Archie whispered.

"you make me wanna kiss you" he said again.

"you make me wanna love you, hug you, and lay beside you" he said moving his lips till they were right over Herry's. Herry didn't reject it, he pressed his lips to Archie's responding to the kiss. It was everything he had wanted.

They moved apart and Archie whispered one thing before he looked into Herry's eyes.

"you make me want to cling to you"

Your law of gravity

This is the fate you've carved on me…

On me…

The end.

The song is : Cling to me (I think). I don't know the author of the song though. 

So what did you think?


End file.
